Ulrich's Secret
by Star-Lyoko16
Summary: Ulrich has very strong feelings for Yumi. But how can he tell her without being embarassed? How does he know if Yumi will return those feelings? Read and Review this to find out!
1. No More Running

1

**Ulrich's Secret: Book One **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE: LYOKO**

**Chapter One**

Ulrich plopped down on his bed. What was wrong with him? He felt hot and nervous when Yumi was around. He messed up every word he said–he couldn't function properly. Ulrich really knew what was wrong. He'd known it for years.

He was in love with Yumi. He had denied it for the past few years; but now it's just coming back to haunt him.

Ulrich got up.

"This is it," he said as he walked out the door to lunch. "No more running. Tommorow I am going to tell Yumi how I feel. I can't avoid th–"

Footsteps echoed in the hallway behind him. Ulrich spun around quickly. It was Jeremy! What a relief! Jeremy rounded the corner, humming as if busy.

"What's up, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked as he shut the door.

Jeremy pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He was breathless and his face was red from running.

"I..have..materialized..Aelita..." Jeremy panted. Ulrich chuckled.

"You mean your _girlfriend?" _Ulrich teased.

Jeremy glared at him.

"How about Yumi, huh?" Jeremy knew he'd got Ulrich now.

"H-how d'ya know about t-that!?" Ulrich blushed. His face seemed more red than the brightest tomato.

Jeremy snickered. He covered his mouth.

"I could hear what you were saying– _No more running. I'm going to tell Yumi how I feel. I can't avoid–"_

Ulrich gave him a "shut up" look.

Jeremy started walking again.

"Well, I'll see you later Ulrich." He sprinted down the hallway.

"See ya!" Ulrich shouted.

He went back into his room. "I'll skip lunch.. Odd might bring something in anyway. I need time to sort my thoughts out."

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Ulrich was sitting at a far away lunch table, waiting for Yumi. He had called her on her cell to the table. He said he needed to talk. He also called the others and told them not to sit with him today.

Yumi finally arrived. Ulrich blushed very hard. She plopped down beside of him.

"So what's up?" Yumi asked.


	2. Give Me Time

1

**Ulrich's Secret: Book One **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE: LYOKO**

**Chapter One**

Ulrich plopped down on his bed. What was wrong with him? He felt hot and nervous when Yumi was around. He messed up every word he said–he couldn't function properly. Ulrich really knew what was wrong. He'd known it for years.

He was in love with Yumi. He had denied it for the past few years; but now it's just coming back to haunt him.

Ulrich got up.

"This is it," he said as he walked out the door to lunch. "No more running. Tommorow I am going to tell Yumi how I feel. I can't avoid th–"

Footsteps echoed in the hallway behind him. Ulrich spun around quickly. It was Jeremy! What a relief! Jeremy rounded the corner, humming as if busy.

"What's up, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked as he shut the door.

Jeremy pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He was breathless and his face was red from running.

"I..have..materialized..Aelita..." Jeremy panted. Ulrich chuckled.

"You mean your _girlfriend?" _Ulrich teased.

Jeremy glared at him.

"How about Yumi, huh?" Jeremy knew he'd got Ulrich now.

"H-how d'ya know about t-that!?" Ulrich blushed. His face seemed more red than the brightest tomato.

Jeremy snickered. He covered his mouth.

"I could hear what you were saying– _No more running. I'm going to tell Yumi how I feel. I can't avoid–"_

Ulrich gave him a "shut up" look.

Jeremy started walking again.

"Well, I'll see you later Ulrich." He sprinted down the hallway.

"See ya!" Ulrich shouted.

He went back into his room. "I'll skip lunch.. Odd might bring something in anyway. I need time to sort my thoughts out."

The next day, Ulrich was sitting at a far away lunch table, waiting for Yumi. He had called her on her cell to the table. He said he needed to talk. He also called the others and told them not to sit with him today.

Yumi finally arrived. Ulrich blushed very hard. She plopped down beside of him.

"So what's up?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich blushed a bit more. He wiped the sweat off of his face. Now was the time. He needed to tell her. No more running. This was it--he had to tell her. But how? Ulrich bit his lip. Well, he was not really sure, but--this had to get out of his system!

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, Yumi.." Ulrich started, sweat rolling down his face.

Yumi looked confused. She was, for all Ulrich knew.

2

**Chapter Two**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE: LYOKO**

Ulrich sighed. " Yumi, I'm trying to tell you that I.. What I'm trying to say is.."

Yumi picked up her juice and sipped a bit out of it. "What, Ulrich?"

"I love you, Yumi." Ulrich closed his eyes. He wasn't sure that Yumi would return these feelings. He could only hope that she would.

Yumi blushed very very hard. She definitely needed some times to sort things out. Ulrich was not that patient, however. He wanted an answer-and quick! Yumi sighed.

"Ulrich, I need some time to sort out my feelings. Please..give me at least until tommorow. I _promise_ that I will give you an answer. Tommorow. Okay?" Yumi picked up her tray and left to her room. She did need some alone time.. Time Ulrich needed to give her.

Authors' Note: Sorry that this chapter was sooo short. I am running out of time, so...

See ya!


	3. Yumi's Answer

1

**Ulrich's Secret: Book One **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE: LYOKO**

**Chapter One**

Ulrich plopped down on his bed. What was wrong with him? He felt hot and nervous when Yumi was around. He messed up every word he said–he couldn't function properly. Ulrich really knew what was wrong. He'd known it for years.

He was in love with Yumi. He had denied it for the past few years; but now it's just coming back to haunt him.

Ulrich got up.

"This is it," he said as he walked out the door to lunch. "No more running. Tommorow I am going to tell Yumi how I feel. I can't avoid th–"

Footsteps echoed in the hallway behind him. Ulrich spun around quickly. It was Jeremy! What a relief! Jeremy rounded the corner, humming as if busy.

"What's up, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked as he shut the door.

Jeremy pushed his glasses back up on his nose. He was breathless and his face was red from running.

"I..have..materialized..Aelita..." Jeremy panted. Ulrich chuckled.

"You mean your _girlfriend?" _Ulrich teased.

Jeremy glared at him.

"How about Yumi, huh?" Jeremy knew he'd got Ulrich now.

"H-how d'ya know about t-that!?" Ulrich blushed. His face seemed more red than the brightest tomato.

Jeremy snickered. He covered his mouth.

"I could hear what you were saying– _No more running. I'm going to tell Yumi how I feel. I can't avoid–"_

Ulrich gave him a "shut up" look.

Jeremy started walking again.

"Well, I'll see you later Ulrich." He sprinted down the hallway.

"See ya!" Ulrich shouted.

He went back into his room. "I'll skip lunch.. Odd might bring something in anyway. I need time to sort my thoughts out."

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Ulrich was sitting at a far away lunch table, waiting for Yumi. He had called her on her cell to the table. He said he needed to talk. He also called the others and told them not to sit with him today.

Yumi finally arrived. Ulrich blushed very hard. She plopped down beside of him.

"So what's up?" Yumi asked.


End file.
